The increased availability of network-capable computing devices has led to a wide variety of communication options for users. Users can exchange messages and content through various communication systems including e-mail, instant messaging, chat rooms, bulletin and discussion boards, file sharing applications, and blogs and other web sites. For example, instant messaging systems such as Internet Relay Chat (IRC), ICQ, AOL Instant Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger, and Microsoft's MSN Messenger are widely used by many users on the Internet. Similar systems are available for messaging within local networks, as well.
Various arrangements of the previously-listed (and other) communication systems have been proposed for use in so-called “social networking” systems. Generally speaking, a “social network” refers to a group of persons or other entities (“members”) linked to one another through one or more types of social connections. Social networks are also commonly referred to as “friend-of-a-friend” networks, although social networks may of course include or consist entirely of entities linked by social connections other than friendship. For example, a social network can include members linked to one another by connections including common friendship, place or field of employment, place of education, place of residence, membership in a club or other group, or common hobbies or topical interests. Many social networking systems attempt to provide computer-based tools for maintaining, enhancing, and creating social networks.
For example, social networking web sites provide users with web space to create a profile and link to various other users designated as “friends.” See, for example, http://www.myspace.com and http://www.friendster.com. Users of such sites can post messages and other content to web pages accessible to various parties of their choosing (for example, to “friends only” or to the public at large). Social networking sites may also utilize instant messaging and online chat rooms that allow for near-instantaneous communication between users.
Recent developments in the field of social networking and online communication have been directed towards providing tools for users to create, manage, and explore social networks. For instance, mapping of social networks has been proposed based on correlating contact lists. A user can then explore various social networks of which the user is a part by using the resulting map, diagram, or other representation. For example, a user may use social networking tools to discover that friends of one or more of the user's friends (heretofore unknown to the user) may share common interests. The user may then pursue a closer relationship with the newly found friends-of-a-friend, for example, by discussing topics and sharing content of common interest with both the user's newly-found and original friends. As a further example, tools such as Huminity (http://www.huminity.com) may “traverse” a social network based on buddy or contact lists and provide a representation of the social network.
Social networking sites (and other tools) may provide some indication of changes in social networks over time. For example, as noted above, a social networking site may provide a representation such as a diagram or list of a user's friends, colleagues and other social network members. The social networking site may even update the diagram or list frequently. For instance, the social networking site or system may nearly-instantaneously update the user's social network when the user sends a message to a new friend or contact or when the user deletes a friend or contact.
Many social networking sites and other tools may provide an indicator as to whether a user is online or otherwise available. For example, instant messaging applications frequently provide “buddy lists” that indicate whether a contact is online, online-but-idle, or offline. Some instant messaging applications further indicate when a contact is preparing a message. For example, the open-source messaging application Gaim (http://gaim.sourceforge.net) provides an indicator in a user's instant message window when the other party to the messaging session is typing a message.
Generally speaking, tools that allow users to analyze and explore social networks have been time-limited in that most display static representations of the social network without providing data on the extent to which the social network is “live” or active. Thus, it is difficult for a user to determine whether or how the members of the user's social network are interacting in real time. While various presently-existing systems provide indicators of online status or activity, such systems may not necessarily provide information to the user about the existence and extent of such activity across the social network.
For example, a user may wish to discuss a particular topic with friends or other contacts within his social network. Present systems, such as those including chat rooms for example, allow for collaborative, topic-based discussions. However, to participate in such a discussion, the user needs to seek out a particular chat room and ascertain whether desired contacts are in the chat room. Alternatively, the user may create a chat room regarding the desired topic, but then must locate and invite desired users and screen out undesired users and otherwise assemble the chat room or discussion group.
As a further example, if a user wishes to share content with persons in a social network, the user must first determine if such persons are online and wish to view the content, which takes time and can become burdensome. For example, if a user wants to immediately share a new video, sending an email or other invitation ensures a delayed sharing experience, while initiating multiple instant messaging sessions quickly becomes tedious. Furthermore, depending upon the make up of a particular social network, the user may be unaware of whom to invite. For instance, the user's social network may include close friends and a far-flung network of co-workers. Although the user may be aware of friends that are interested in the new video, the user may not be aware that a co-worker would also enjoy viewing the video unless the user undertakes a certain amount of investigation. Even with presently-existing social networking tools that could reveal the co-worker's preferences, such investigation may entail too large a delay for the user to undertake, thus depriving the user of the fullest social networking online experience.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows users to discover, create, and manage active communications within and throughout social networks.